Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car
Toot Toot Chugga Chugga Big Red Car is one of The Wiggles' most popular songs. It's about The Wiggles riding in the Big Red Car and what each wiggle does in it. written by Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page published by Wiggly Tunes Pty Limited Musicians 1998 Version * Lead Vocals - Greg Page * Backing Vocals - Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Mark Punch, Kevin Bennett * Bass - Murray Cook * Electric Guitar - Murray Cook * Acoustic Guitar - Tony Douglas, Anthony Field * Drums/Percussion - Tony Henry * Piano/Organ - Jeff Fatt * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay The Wiggly Big Show Version * Lead Vocals - Greg Page * Additional Vocals - Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Backing Vocals - Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Mark Punch, Kevin Bennett * Bass - Murray Cook * Guitar - ? * Drums - ? * Piano/Organ - Jeff Fatt * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay Taiwanese Version * Lead Vocals - ? * Backing Vocals - ? * Bass - ? * Electric Guitar - ? * Piano - ? * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay Live Hot Potatoes! Version * Lead Vocals - Greg Page * Backing Vocals - Craig Abercrombie, Greg Truman * Bass - John O'Grady * Electric Guitar - Rex Goh * Acoustic Guitar - Murray Cook * Piano - Tony Gardner * Drums - Tony Henry * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay, Sam Moran Wiggledancing Live in Concert Version * Lead Vocals - Sam Moran * Backing Vocals - Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Mark Punch, Kevin Bennett * Additional Vocals - Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Bass - Murray Cook * Guitar - ? * Drums - ? * Piano/Organ - Jeff Fatt * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay 2013 Version * Lead Vocals - Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Backing Vocals - ? * Bass - ? * Guitar - ? * Piano - ? * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Version * Lead Vocals - Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins 2017 Version * Vocals - Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Acoustic Guitar - Anthony Field * Bass Guitar - Alex Keller * Six-String Banjo - Anthony Field * Drums - Oliver Brian * Piano - Lachlan Gillespie Lyrics Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big red car, We'll travel near and we'll travel far Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car, We're gonna ride the whole day long Yellow Wiggle: (Red Wiggle)'s in the back seat, (Murray) Playing his guitar, (Simon) singing la la la la Yellow Wiggle: (Red Wiggle)'s in the back seat, Of the Big Red Car! (Chorus, Purple Wiggle falls asleep after chorus) Lead Singer: (Purple Wiggle) is fast asleep, (Jeff) He's having a little rest, (Lachy) He's sleeping through this song We better wake him up so let's all (Jeff) Call out "Wake up Jeff!" (Lachy) Wake up Lachlan (Awake Wiggles shout "Wake up Lachy!") (Purple Wiggle Wakes Up) (Chorus) Lead Singer: Anthony is eating, He's got so much food, He's eating apples and oranges, Unforgotten, Professional, or Replacement Wiggles: And fruit salad too! (Chorus) Other Wiggles: (Yellow Wiggle) is doing the driving, Singing ((Yellow Wiggle:) Scooby do ah!) Other Wiggles: (Yellow Wiggle) is doing the driving, Of the Big Red Car! (Chorus 2x) Gallery TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-Prologue.jpg|''"Wiggles, to the Big Red Car!"'' Tunnel.jpg|Tunnel TheWindmills.jpg|The Windmills MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitarintheBigRedCar.jpg|Murray playing his guitar (Notice that Anthony's shirt is navy blue in this version) TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTootToot!Epilogue.jpg|Captain Feathersword TheWigglesandHenryinTootToot!Epilogue.jpg|Henry the Octopus JeffSleepinginTootToot!.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffWakingUpinTootToot!.jpg|Jeff waking up TheWigglesandDorothyinTootToot!Epilogue.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur AnthonyEatinginTootToot!.jpg|Anthony eating WagsinTootToot!Epilogue.jpg|Wags the Dog TheOtherWigglesSingingTootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar.jpg|Murray, Jeff & Anthony pointing at Greg BigRedCarFlying.jpg|The Big Red Car off the ground! TheOtherWigglesinTootToot!.jpg|The Other Wiggles waving TheWigglesinTootToot!OpeningSequence.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car in 1998 Toot Toot intro TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-Live.jpg|1998 live TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-1999.jpg|1999 version (Toot Toot US and new AUS) TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-1999-2.jpg|1999 version (Anthony's shirt is now his original blue color) TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-CarolsintheDomain.jpg|1999 version (Carols in the Domain" File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-1999Live.jpg|1999 live File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2000Live.png|2000 live File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2001Live.jpg|2001 live File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2002Live.jpg|2002 live TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-Taiwanese.jpg|Tawainese version File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-TheTodayShow.jpg|2003 version (The Today Show) File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2003Live.jpg|2003 live (Live Hot Potatoes!) TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2005Live.jpg|2005 version (Live In Little Rock) TootToot-WigglyAnimation.jpg|Wiggly Animation TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2006Live.jpg|2006 version (Wiggledancing!) TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-WigglesWorldLive.jpg|Wiggles World version TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-YesDear.png|Toot Toot Chugga Chugga Big Red Car (Yes Dear episode "Make Every Second Count") TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2007Live.jpg|2007 live TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-UNICEFLive.jpg|UNICEF live Steppin'Out-TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar.jpg|Steppin' Out performing this song TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-Today.jpg|Today clip starring Karl and Richard TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2011Live.jpg|2011 version (Australia Day Concert) TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-PowerhouseMuseumLive.jpg|Powerhouse Museum version TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2012Live.jpg|2012 version (Getting Strong Concert) TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-BIG106.2FM.jpg|BIG 106.2 FM performance TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2010Live.jpg|2010 version (Greatest Hits In The Round) TootToot--Live.jpg|2005 version (LIVE Hot Potatoes!) MurraySingingTootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar.jpg|Murray singing "Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-SpanishVersion.jpg|Spanish version TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-December2011Live.jpg|December 2011 live TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2012.jpg|Greg singing this song in 2012 TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-Sunrise.jpg|Sunrise video clip TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-Celebration!Live.jpg|Celebration! concert (from Wiggly Webisode: "Greg Speaks!") TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2012ChristmasLive.jpg|Christmas Celebration Live TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-WestfieldParramatta.jpg|The Wiggles singing at the Westfield Parramatta TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2BSStudio.jpg|2BS Studio version GregPageSingingTootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar.jpg|Greg singing the song in 2013 while playing guitar TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-SydneyRoyalEasterShow.jpg|Sydney Royal Easter Show performance TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-PrestonandSteve'sDailyRush.jpg|"Preston and Steve's Daily Rush" video clip File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-AppleStoreLive.jpg|Apple Store live TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2013.jpg|2013 version TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2013Live.jpg|2013 live TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-Google.jpg|Google TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-WestfieldEastgardens.jpg|Westfield Eastgardens TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-BTWinnipeg.jpg|BT Winnipeg performance TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-Wigglehouse.jpg|Live at Wigglehouse TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-December2013Live.jpg|December 2013 live (Ready, Steady, Wiggle Tour!" TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-HydeParkLive.jpg|Hyde Park live TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2014Live.jpg|2014 Live (Apples and Bananas Tour) TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-Orchestra.png|Meet the Orchestra TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-ReunionConcertRehearsal.png|Reunion concert rehearsal 28488-1194833578-5.jpg|2007 US live 2745856438_d351ae40e2_o.jpg|2008 live wiggles_brc.jpg|2011 live IMG_2076.jpg|2010 live 323493944_6d89cb4e98_o.jpg|2006 December live 3775958841_684d4f84db_o.jpg|2009 live wiggle05.jpg|2006 with Brett wiggles 078.JPG|2012 live 5997519223_b269d2b13e_o.jpg|2008 December live Wiggles14.jpg|2003-2005 Tour live 5226171968_5dc51360eb_o.jpg|2001 live Trivia *According to the "Wiggles songs" category, this is the number one Wiggles Song on Wigglepedia along with Hot Potato. * In some parts of the original 1998 version, Anthony's skivvy is darker than it usually is so as to not interfere with the bluescreen process. * This song is sometimes confused with the song Big Red Car as they're both songs about The Big Red Car. * The 1998 version aired on television after the Toot Toot video was released. Videos Appearances Video Appearances *Toot Toot! (video) *The Wiggly Big Show *Wiggledancing! Live in Concert *The Wiggles' Big Big Show! *The Wiggles' Big Birthday! (video) Episode Appearances *Haircut *Storytelling *LCAW: Episode 5 *LCAW: Episode 13 *LCAW: Episode 21 *Making Pies (concert) *Shiver Me Timbers *We're Taking A Trip Across The Sea *Bill the Billycart (concert) *Learn About Animals *Bailamos *A Wiggly Concert (concert) *Pirate Dancing (concert) *Box of Mystery *Miss Polly Had a Dolly *Toot Toot! *Pirate Poetry (live at Wigglehouse) Album Appearances Toot Toot! (1998) Karaoke Songs 1 (2005) Live Hot Potatoes! (2005) Sing Along: Crunchy Munchy Music (2006) Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles (2009/2010) The Wiggles' Big Birthday! (2012) Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Toot Toot songs Category:The Wiggly Big Show songs Category:Live Hot Potatoes songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in the USA songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in Concert songs Category:Big Big Show songs Category:Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:Big Birthday songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:2009 Category:2009 songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:2012 Category:Celebration! songs Category:2013 songs Category:Taking Off Concert songs Category:2013 Category:ReWiggled - A Tribute To The Wiggles songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Sam Moran Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Songs About The Big Red Car Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Songs Mentioning Wiggles Members Category:Songs In Medleys Category:Wiggly Mashup Songs Category:Wiggly Owl Medley Songs Category:2012 songs Category:Action Songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:Series 8 Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:New Wiggles Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Songs Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 7 Category:Christmas Celebration Tour Songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:Series 9 Category:Nursery Rhymes Songs Category:Youtube Songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:Wiggle Around Australia Songs Category:Sprout Songs